


tidal

by fatalatraction



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. - All Media Types, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cabins, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Dick Jokes, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Hemsworth tries to contain himself, Humor, Lakes, Liam has no idea how his brother dragged him into this, M/M, Making Out, Mark is the only one who agrees with any and every thing, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Praise Kink, RV'S, Robert get's ahold of Evans plan, Secrets, Sex Toys, Summer, Sunsets, Swearing, Zach doesn't give a shit, and Tom H tries to help, calm chris pine, chill! Chris pratt, chris-es, clean Robert, colin is a party animal, colin swears, cool tom cruise, corny chris evans, for the love of, idk - Freeform, if they can find any, mature Jeremy, no hotel here, roadtrip(s), shy seb, sweet Tom Hiddleston, that Seb hates, the dirty stuff with slow build up, tough chris hemsworth, two tom's here, zach has no idea what he's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalatraction/pseuds/fatalatraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evans looks to his left at the hue's of blue, concern and worried at him. He fiddles with his sleeves and tugs at his bottom lip.<br/>He hated being nervous in front of a group of people, even if he knew them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts), [thegoldenlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenlife/gifts), [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Beginning of a fantasy (Love me till the very end)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471203) by [thegoldenlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoldenlife/pseuds/thegoldenlife). 



> Chris, bored on summer, decides to take a romantic trip with Sebastian, his lover. But Seb tells Robert about it, giving Robert other ideas.

What a boring day, Evans thought as he took a swig of water at the small but crowded Starbucks. He been walking around the plaza for hours and had nothing else better to do with his wasted valuable time, so he decided to go take a break at Starbucks, the place he always took Sebastian. He was sitting on one of the outdoor tables watching his Black Audi in the process, sweating like he just ran a marathon. Chris sighed, taking another sip of the cool liquid, wiping the perspiration with the back of his hand.

Back to the part where he always took Sebastian here. He could almost vividly see the smile plastered across the Romanian's gorgeous face,The bitter, yet invitingly warm smell of caffeine would fill the atmosphere, watching as Sebastian would ready himself for the creamy and smooth Caramel frappuccino he'd always order as Evans would politely shake his head no -saying he didn't drink caffeine- but instead got water and sometimes lemonade on his good days, spitting the liquid half out as he'd laugh at Sebastian's whip cream mustaches. Chris hated whenever someone else did it, hypocritical yes but unreasonably cute when Sebastian did it.

Chris sighed, aiming the empty water bottle at the trash can, wishing that the tanned man he longed for everyday was here. But maybe, just maybe he could spend a few more weeks with him before he goes back to new york for half the month.

"That would be a perfect idea" Chris mumbled mostly to himself, catching some glances from nearby city folk. Chris reached into his shoulder bag and pulled out his phone, pressing a few buttons and then putting the phone to his ear.

"Yep?" A silky and rounded Romanian voice said on the other line, sounding as if he just finished eating.

"Seb? Yeah um...I was wondering-since you were going back to new york next month, I thought you-and I could spend some time together" Chris stuttered, pinching his earlobe for some odd reason, pushing the thought aside and trying to hear what was Sebastian was trying to reply like "sure" or something.

"Sure, where?" He guessed right. He knew Sebastian too well or maybe not well enough. Chris let his lips curve up into a genuine smile, relaxing like the breeze that started after he dialed Sebastian's number. The man was a force of nature and he didn't even know it.

He didn't give this trip much thought, like always, he went with the flow of things that he thought was right.

"Some old lake resort me and my brother use to go to" Chris could see it now, The water dripping slowly and tortuously down soft and golden tan skin. Chris himself unable to hide the blush that starts to form on his cheeks. Then when night hits, they cuddle together in the small bed Chris himself use to sleep over, making out like a bunch of teenagers.

"Wow! That-that sounds like fun" The voice tearing into Chris' thoughts. Chris could practically hear the smile beam in Sebastian's words.Chris only grinned like a maniac, mentally slapping himself for smiling like that in public.

"So, you-"

"Packing now!" Noises of opening and closing doors could be heard. Chris just listened to Sebastian hum through the phone, obviously packing his stuff before he could give Chris time to say something in edgewise, but Chris didn't really care, that is until Sebastian hung up on him.

Strange.

Strange indeed.

Chris started to feel a tad bit uneasy, but knowing Sebastian, he wouldn't try to pull any sort of funny business.

Boy was he wrong.

0o0o

Sebastian half danced and half did weird dance moves that probably didn't even exist while dialing Robert's number. He knew Chris said him and himself, but Sebastian wanted at least one more person to join the fun. It was no fair that summer was almost to the end point and it was only two people enjoying it, well, not necessary two people only.

He could now hear Robert grunting and mumbling something like "I hate him so much" in the background before the man ran and picked his phone up.

"Sorry if you had to hear that" Robert sounded nonchalant and bored.

"Nu-er-no-no it's okay" Sebastian started to sound shy and awkward. He knew Robert, why is he getting all soft now?

"Okay, make this quick because I have a date with...somebody" Said Robert, stilling sounding like he didn't care about anything.

"Well, Evans kind of invited me to some lake resort and I-I kind of wanted you to come-" Sebastian pulled at the collar of his V-neck, sweating like a madman. He was just wasting the poor man's time

but

"That sounds amazing! I'm going to invite some other people" Shit! No! No, that's not good! That's not good at all!

Sebastian felt like he was having a panic attack, his pupils dilated in shame and panic.

"No, Robert-"

Statics took over the line. Sebastian couldn't control himself, this was an mistake to even think about. Oh wasn't Chris going to be pissed.

Shit.

Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris -though not mad- isn't pleased with what Sebastian caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of feed back on chapter 1, so here it is, chapter two!

Chris-though not mad- isn't pleased with what Sebastian caused. Sebastian was twirling his thumb and index finger nervously together, his eyes searching about the room for some answer and understanding that his mind was trying to figure out on it's own.

Robert on the other hand didn't seem affected at all, in fact, he has a rather amused and pleased look on his face. The smile lite up his entire face without really trying to . He adjusted his sunglasses while he put his phone back on the it's receiver,  turning to look Chris straight in the eyes.

"I just invited Jeremy, Mark, Hiddleston, Hemsworth and myself of course" Chris scoffed, his lips falling down into an unpleasant frown. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his arms folded around his muscular chest.

"It was only suppose to be me and Sebastian" Chris pointed repeatedly towards himself and Sebastian, watching as Sebastian's blue hues turned more into dark hues of guilt and shame. Robert just smirked and picked up his luggage, making a smug face that Chris wished he'd just slap him until he was unconscious.

"Don't be a downer, Evans, It's almost the end of summer and the least we could do is spend some time together" Robert glanced down at his watch, humming in amusement and tapping his finger against the glass.

"Look at the time, we must get going now, kittens" Robert walked out the front door with Sebastian trailing slowly behind - not bothering to look at Chris who sighed and followed.

0o0o0o

The hum of the RV's engine and the sound of Chris tapping his fingers against the window was comforting. Sebastian tried so hard not to look at Chris because he knew he made a fucked up mistake. Robert was keeping his eyes on the never ending road ahead of him, looking around to find Hemsworth's house.

Chris was no longer looking forward to the trip, knowing all the guys that Robert invited too well.

Hemsworth was the type of guy who would much rather stay at home to watch a football game than hang out with his friends. Chris was surprised Robert even convinced Hemsworth to join in the manic trip.

Anyway

Jeremy was the type of guy who didn't like things like childish games and fooling around. He was more of a mature type of guy, who Chris was also surprised Robert convinced Jeremy to join.

Mark was someone who people saw as he was afraid of making choices, so he agrees with anything. He was a goner when Robert called him.

Now Hiddleston, He was a sweet person, not too crazy and not too "Son, I'm disappointed in you" Mature-like. The slender and fun-loving man was a joy to be around, his infectious energy hard to deny.

Robert himself was a clean person, but get's down and dirty when needed.

Chris already knew that Sebastian tended to get shy around others, making it almost impossible for him to make new friends if Chris wasn't around. That's what Chris loved about him.

Snapping Chris out his thoughts - the RV stopped suddenly, sending Sebastian to lean forward and get snapped backwards almost like a gush of wind. Chris looked like he had been shot, worry and hurt on his face as he searched for any injuries on Sebastian.

"Jesus Christ, Robert. What the he-"

"We're here" Robert chirped in, slipping his seat beat off.

"No. You fucking moron, You could've killed-"

"It's fine" Sebastian stopped Chris' tiny rant "Really" Sebastian finished, rubbing his arms shyly and his eyes downcast. Some of the tension on Chris went away, replacing it with understanding.

"Alright" Chris glared deadly at Robert, who slipped out the RV to get Hemsworth out the house.

 

Oh boy, dragging Hemsworth out his house was like trying to drag a bull out of the zoo with a stick. Robert should've taken some net with him, knowing that the man was stubborn.

"NO!" Sebastian recoiled, his eyes dilated as Chris whipped his head to the direction of the voice, seeing Robert struggling to pick up Hemsworth's bags.

"You're coming with us and you're going to like it" Robert's faint voice was laced with menace, but Hemsworth only boomed "If I'm going, then my brother's coming!"

Oh great, another person. Just what Chris needed


	3. Over-crowded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris thought of the cabin as cozy and homy, but not homy enough since it was too small to fit this many people. Sebastian on the other hand was thrilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to update it, but here it is :)  
> Longer chapters from now on.

The drive was bumpy and the air was thick with awkward silence. Hemsworth was on the far right corner of Chris with his hands folded over his chest, his blues eyes illuminated by rosy red and yellow from the sunset across from them. Sebastian was looking Hemsworth's brother, Liam, up and down as if trying to find if the man has packed a weapon or something. Liam was tapping his thumbs together, his eyes moving rapidly across the RV, obviously nervous by Sebastian's intense glare.

Robert hadn't said a word since they dragged Hemsworth and his brother along with them which was odd because Robert was usually the one to make small talk on car drives, maybe he was worn out from yelling at Hemsworth. They were going to pick up Jeremy next and Chris prayed to god that this was the last person coming on the trip aside from Hiddleston.

The RV pulled into an empty parking lot in front of Jeremy's house - and were those people that were standing next to Jeremy with duffel bags?

Shit

"I'm going to get Jeremy" Robert plainly said while swinging his legs off the driver's seat and stepped down the stairs of the RV, leaving the door wide opened. Liam cleared his throat and turned to his brother who was busy looking into space.

Sebastian watched as Jeremy and some other people -along with Robert- stepped into the RV. Jeremy's cerulean eyes twinkled as his shoke everyone's hands and hugged Sebastian, who blushed and chuckled nervously. "Seb, it's good to see you, These are some friend's of mine, Tom Cruise and Colin Farrel" Jeremy answered Chris' question without directing it towards him, there were more people going on the trip and that fact made him more upset than he already was. How did an innocent trip with Sebastian turn into a circus of men going to a tiny cabin?

Oh yeah, Robert happened.

"Nice to meet you" Colin cut through the silence like a machete, swinging his bag over his left shoulder to shake hands with Chris and Sebastian. Cruise on the other hand didn't say anything, just tilting his head back and forth to watch the others interact with each other.

Weird

Chris didn't care though, he was just hoping that no one else except for Hiddleston was coming.

0o0o

Oh was he wrong, thinking back to earlier when he said he didn't want someone else to come, wrong. Tom just had to bring Mark - who brought Zachary Quinto, Chris Pine and Chris Pratt along and now they are all sitting in the RV, Colin drinking his third beer while Cruise tries to calm him down. Pine was calmly humming in amusement, Sebastian was sprawled uncomfortably on his seat having to listen to the Hemsworth brothers exchange raunchy jokes and laughing like two mad men in court. Tom was watching Hemsworth and Liam laugh, his eyes tracing the lines of how Hemsworth's eyes and face lit up. Mark and Pratt were fast asleep while Jeremy snapped away pictures of them sleeping, laughing quietly and leaning over to show Zach the pictures. Zach has a look of confusion at first, his lips pouted and his brows pinched together until he squinted his eyes to look closer, the entire RV was soon felt with absurd laughter from the two, startling Pratt awake.

And Jeremy was usually the mature one, wow. These over-crowded trips could bring out the worst in people. Chris looked out the side windows watching cars speed by and the night sky's moon overhead, sighing to himself.

0o0o

The cabin, Chris will reluctantly admit, is almost the only pleasant thing on this trip, next to Seb of course. Chris thought of the cabin as cozy and homy, but not homy enough since it was too small to fit this many people. Sebastian on the other hand was thrilled. Bouncing around like a child who is taking their first trip to Disney world. His azure eyes was hued with excitement and joy which ached Chris to just hug and cuddle him in the night air, but there were other people watching them, so Chris kept his hands to himself.

For Hemsworth, he mutely watched Tom walking towards the cabin, his mind filling with thoughts of what he wanted to do to him and how he would do them, screaming and groaning and-

Hemsworth shoke his head unaware that Jeremy had put a hand to his shoulder blade, squeezing comfortably. "You okay?" His voice laced with concern, his eyes focused on Hemsworth's. Hemsworth could only nod, wanting to chase after Tom and lock him away with him forever. Jeremy forced a small but unconvinced smile, but not pressing the subject even farther . "Okay" Jeremy turned on his heel and caught up behind Cruise to go inside the cabin.

Chris' hand searched around in the dark for a light switch, cursing under his breath and accidentally kicked someone on their shin, the said person hissing.

"Shit-sorry" Chris mumbled. "It's okay" The voice sounded like Liam's. Chris finally felt a little bud on his fingers, flicking it up to light up the cabin.

The cabin was cozy at least, the foyer was simple oak wood with pictures of fruit baskets and wines for decoration. Chris toes out his shoes to try the wood floor beneath him, the wood was separated from the angel soft apart ahead. White, clean and soft carpet always made this cabin feel like home.

Everyone else ignored Chris and just parted their ways, Robert, Pratt, Pine and Colin disappearing in the hallway. Jeremy and Zach flopping down on the couch, Hemsworth, Cruise and Liam sitting in separate arm rests and Mark, Seb and Tom sitting on the floor next to the couch. Chris smiled softly, walking over to join the people in the living room.

Jeremy and Zach were looking on their phones, concentrating on what they were reading, while Tom just stared up at the ceiling. Sebastian stood up and turned to face Jeremy "I'm going to sleep" Sebastian simply blurted, letting a yawn escape his lips.

"Mkay" Jeremy didn't look at Sebastian, who disappeared around the corner.

0o0o

Sebastian had agreed to let Chris sleep in the same room as him, ignoring the begging and puppy eyes of the man and finally gave in when he was about to mutter dirty things to him.

He loved Chris, but their privacy was out of luck. Yes they had a door that could close and had a lock on it, but the walls were paper thin and Sebastian was loud in bed- so no love making for them.

Or so he thought.

Sebastian found himself spooning with Chris, his breath ghostly against the crotch of neck and his ear. The muscular man's arm swung around his waist protectively, smelling Sebastian's cologne and shampoo. "God I wanna fuck you" It came out more like a demand than a statement and it Sebastian's cock twitch in his pajamas.

"Chris--" Sebastian groaned, rocking his ass against Chris, who groaned lowly in the back of his throat, sending shivers down Sebastian's spine. Chris teased him with his fingertips, circling his exposed chest and lightly glazing over his nipples which made Sebastian's breath catch, exhaling a moan. The look on Chris' face was enough to made him come right then and there,Blue ares more intense than usual. Pupils dilated with lust, his erection pressing against Sebastian's ass and that, Sebastian turned to face Chris, crashing his lips against Chris'.

Chris let out a wrecked sound, catching Sebastian's bottom lip between his teeth. Sebastian whimpered, wrapping his arm's around Chris' to pull him closer.

Chris tasted like summer and honey, sweet and irresistible. The feeling that made him want to cry and laugh at the same time because it was as joyful as July fireworks. Chris' hand glazes slowly down his body, past his waist and thigh, slowly and dangerously slipping a hand inside Sebastian's pants to tug his length.

Sebastian nearly screamed, ending the kiss to gulp in air and biting his lip to quiet himself as a smirk danced across Chris' face. Chris hurriedly slid Sebastian's pants down to pool at his ankles, stroking Sebastian's abused erection faster.

Sebastian was panting and whimpering, biting the inside of his cheek trying not to scream but failed when a loud moan escaped his lips, feeling Chris' fingers press down on his tip. Sebastian's mouth hang agap, letting out grunts, moans and squeaks, failing to keep himself quiet.

Sebastian's mind went completely blank when Chris took the head of his cock into his mouth, his cheeks hallowing. Sebastian screamed Chris' name, which made Chris cover his mouth with his hand, still sucking teasingly at the dripping head.

Chris' mouth came off of Sebastian with a wet pop.

"Daddy will make you come if you be quiet, baby" Sebastian let out a loud and long muffled moan when Chris started to suck him again. Sebastian was trembling gorgeously, his purple and abused lips hanging open.

Chris had taken his hand of Sebastian's mouth to hear "M'Close"

Chris groaned, the vibrations making Sebastian arch his back off the bed with a low scream.

A few more tugs and-

"S-stop" Chris heard Sebastian breathlessly say, Chris' eyes darting up to meet dark blue eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Chris took his mouth of Sebastian's cock, the man sounding troubled. Watching Sebastian's expression change from aroused to dazed and dream-like "N-no-We shouldn't be doing his here..the others might hear" Chris let out a low sigh, crawling on top of Sebastian and planted soft kisses along his neck.

"I wanted to make you come s'bad" Muttered Chris, still looking lustful. Sebastian whimpered, meeting blue with blue.

"I know-but maybe another time" It came out more high-pitched than normal. Sebastian cleared his throat, ridding the lump that had formed.

"Okay" Chris rolled to his side, wrapping Sebastian in his arms.

"but when we get the chance, I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for days" Chris whispered in Sebastian's ear, making the Romanian hard again.

This is going to be a long and painful trip.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter >,


End file.
